March of the Kitsune
by Scion of Fate
Summary: Rikuo Nurarihyon, in his quest to follow in his grandfather's footsteps and become the Master of all Youkai, stumbles upon an old friend of the Nura clan. Naruto Uzumaki, a mysterious kitsune with a dark past. Naruto x Nurarihyon no Mago. Pairings unknown


**Second story. Should probably update my other one….meh. Anyway, I've yet to see this sort of cross-over, and thought I might as well be the first. Not sure how popular Nurariyon no Mago is, but it must be fairly popular since they made an anime out of it. Anyway, here we go!**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

_He stared up at the night sky, as he had done most nights for as long as he could remember. It was the same scene that he watched every night. They same sky and the same stars, even as the years turned to decades, and time passed him by. But there were no stars tonight. The entire sky was black, cloaked in a darkness of unnatural evil, a presence that sent a shock through the entire city. _

_The man stood from his reclining spot, atop a small home in the many winding buildings of Kyoto. Times were changing. The city was rife with fear and evil. Youkai were abound. And Osaka Castle was the epicenter of this storm. The man stared up at the looming castle, as a wide grin split his face, barely visible beneath lowered bangs. In the streets below, villagers were pointing at the castle, whispering in fear or wailing about the end of the world. From his perch, the man slipped off the roof with practiced grace, slipping through the shadows towards Osaka Castle. He had once again happened upon interesting times, and would be sure not to miss a thing. _

_The youkai known as Nurarihyion, leader of demons and aspiring Lord of all Spirits, clutched his side as blood flowed from his wound. He gritted his teeth, clutching his sword. Hagoromo Kitsune stared dispassionately at her foe, tails waving behind her. "You, have gone too far." The youkai lord growled. "How long do you think it took me to gather all those spirits you released? To gain all my power?" the kitsune reached into her robes, withdrawing a still-bleeding, and ate the organ with a sickening 'squelch'. "I don't know how much power I can get back, by eating the hearts from the likes of you." The demon said, daintily wiping blood from her face. Nurarihyon scowled, watching warily. "Either, way, it would never make up for what you did!" The kitsune hissed, suddenly lunging, tails spearing towards the waiting Nura leader. Nurarihyon braced himself for the attack….and blinked in confusion as it did not come. _

_A man stood in front of him, staring at Hagoromo Kitsune with curiosity. Each of the evil youkai's tails were being held in place by the mysterious intruder's own tails, which sprouted out from behind the man. _

'_Another kitsune!' Nurarihyon thought, staring at the man with mounting confusion. 'Who is this man?' _

"_It seems that Kyoto has gotten a bit rowdy." The man –who from his voice could be no older than twenty five- said, amusement in his voice. _

"_Who are you?" Hagoromo Kitsune growled, trying to free her tails from the man's vice grip; to no avail. The man gave an almost mocking smile, bowing deeply. _

"_I am Uzumaki Naruto. Kitsune." _

"_Why?" the other kitsune growled. "Why help this scum over a fellow kitsune!" _

"_Ah," The man, Naruto, cocked his head. "Well now, that's simple. I don't like you." The man shrugged. His eyes suddenly hardened, and he used his tails to crush the other kitsune's captured tails in a vice grip, making Hagoromo cry out in pain. "You are a disgrace to the kitsune name." Naruto growled. His eyes almost glowed red with fury. "I will not watch as one of MY kitsune disgraces our name with it's own selfish debauchery." _

"_Y-Your kitsune?" Hagoromo Kitsune choked out. "Who the hell do you think you are?" In response, Naruto let all of his tails become visible, nine red fox tails now visible. Hagoromo's eyes widened in horror. "Kyuubi…" She whispered in disbelief. Nurarihyon, silent till now, approached Naruto hesitantly. He was about to speak when suddenly a voice said, _

"_Shikigami! Hagun!" A flurry of paper shikigami suddenly surrounded the trapped kitsune. Naruto and the Nura youkai looked up to see a man, an Onmyouji. Floating on the back of a shikigami. Nurarihyon snorted, not quite believing. _

"_Hidemoto?" he asked, smirking. Hidemoto, Head of the Keikan Onmyouji clan did not respond, instead chanting. _

"_Oh twelve ancestral gods, come forth from your Hyakki, and cleanse this cursed evil!" The seals around Hagoromo Kitsune lit with spiritual fire, and chains began to form around the trapped kitsune. Naruto withdrew his grip, not wanting to be caught in the attack. _

"_I can't move!" Hagoromo struggled. Nurarihyon snorted again. _

"_Stop interfering, Hidemoto." He said. "I've already got one unexplained guest." He nodded towards Naruto. _

"_Ara, I meant to get here sooner. Looks like someone else beat me here. But really, you should be thanking me. I'm the one who made that sword of yours, ya know." The Onmyouji said with a lighthearted chuckle. Nurarihyon gripped his blade tighter. _

"_Great. I guess that means I owe you later, huh?" He raised the blade at the struggling Hagoromo Kitsune. The kitsune stared at Nuraryhion in despair._

"_No!" She struggled against the chains around her. Her eyes drifted towards her fellow kitsune, who only snorted in disgust. "NO!" Her body split in two as Nurarihyon cut right through her with a single swipe. The kitsune's body body twitched and suddenly Hagoromo Kitsune's spirit, her true form, burst out, a full fox. She glared down at the three people, even as her form began to fade. "I will never forgive you! I curse you, Nurarihyon! I curse you for generations yet to come! Your grandchildren will feel the rath of my hatred!" With a final oath, the spirit of the kitsune faded away. The kitsune's human body slid from the rooftop, crashing in a bloody heap in the courtyard below. _

"_Well, you actually defeated her." Hidemoto said with a smile. "I guess that makes you the true master of all spirits." He congratulated the white-haired youkai. Naruto snorted, drawing attention to himself. _

"_Bah, I stopped the miserable bitch from running him through, you know." Now that the fight was over, Nurarihyon truly got a look at his unexpected ally. Uzumaki Naruto was a young man –er, kitsune- with bright blond hair that was tight into a tight ponytail. His eyes were a blood red, the same as the color of his tails, which fanned out behind him casually. _

"_And just who are you?" Hidemoto asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're obviously a kitsune, but why help us?" _

"_Boredom mostly." The kitsune gave a lighthearted shrug. "I've been wandering Kyoto and surrounding area for years. It seems things are finally beginning to change around here. It's all very interesting." The blond grinned widely with a smile that truly did make Nurarihyon believe he was a kitsune. Hidemoto snorted, but smiled. _

'_Well then, Uzumaki Naruto, thank you." His eyes narrowed. "Or, should I say, Kyuubi no kitsune. Lord of kitsune." Hidemoto's grin turned triumphant, and Nurarihyon looked at the blonde in surprise. The blond kitsune laughed heartily, raising his hands in a surrender gesture. _

'_Okay ,okay, you got me. Yeah, Kyuubi. That's me. But don't go spreading it around, ya hear? I prefer my privacy." He said. This man, the Nura clan leader thought, was powerful. A valuable and powerful individual. _

"_Uzumaki Naruto." He said, making Naruto 'hmm?' "I am building together my clan, the Nura clan. I will be the lord of all spirits in this country. I would like you to join me. Would you join my Hyakki Yakou?" _

_Naruto appeared to think about it for a moment, before shaking his head. "No thank you." He said, making Nurarihyon deflate slightly. The other youkai frowned. _

"_Why not?" _

"_I'm not one to be tied to down to anyone. Even as the lord of all kitsune, being in a clan was never my style. Kitsune are independent by nature anyway." Naruto. He held up a hend, cutting off the white-haired youkai's response. "But, that doesn't mean we cannot be allies. I have a good feeling about you, you ever require my aid, rest assured that I will give it." Naruto turned and walked to the edge of the roof, peering down into the courtyard. "You'd best get going." He said. He could hear the dismayed cries of Hagoromo's followers as they discovered her corpse in the castle courtyard. "You have a certain matter to finish up. We will meet again later." With that, Naruto jumped from the roof, disappearing into the night with a flash._

_

* * *

_

_Naruto reclined on the overhang of a balcony, listening to the party inside. The youkai of the Nura clan were celebrating their victory, and it seemed, doing their best to completely trash the Keikan main house. The blond kitsune chuckled as he heard the outraged cries of Onmyouji Koremitsu. Honestly, the man was too uptight for his own good. Of course, his reaction could be expected, given that one doesn't normally see an entire clan of youkai using a priest's home as a party hangout. Naruto chuckled again. _

_Even over all the noise, laughter and general merry-making, he could faintly hear Nurarihyon and Hidemoto talking in the next room. Nurarihyon and the Onmyouji seemed to make a good pair, as strange as it was. Naruto had high hopes for the world of youkai, if Nurarihyon was at the head. _

_He bent over the rooftop and glanced inside, at the woman Youhime. Nurarihyon's soon to be wife. A human. Naruto resisted the urge to snort in disbelief. That Nurarihyo certainly knew how to shake things up. But if what Naruto suspected was true, he would lead the world of youkai into a brighter, better future. _

_Naruto stood , stretching. He heard Nurarihyon and Hidemoto re-enter the main room. He heard the white-haired youkai declare their departure. The Nura clan was heading for Edo. Perhaps Naruto would follow, at some point. But for now, he would wait. He had no doubt that Nurarihyon would need him in the future. And Naruto Uzumaki, Kyuubi no Kitsune, would be ready._

_

* * *

_

**AN:) Short, yes. But a prologue only. I imagine there will be quite a few questions regarding Naruto and his past. This will reveal itself in time, so be patient. Well, that's all for now. If you have any questions about specific terminology, pm me. I imagine those who have read Nurarihyon no mago will already know, but still. Till next time, **

** Scion of Fate**


End file.
